Cyberloid: Bokura no Sekai
by Cyber Keju-ma
Summary: Cyberloid, sebuah grup yang diciptakan oleh beberapa para penulis. Banyak hal yang terjadi antara mereka seperti cinta dan persahabatan. Sama seperti Kagamine Len, seorang pemuda yang dingin dan penuh misteri, dan juga menarik perhatian seorang gadis bernama Sukone Tei. Sejak saat itu, hari-hari Len berubah/Warning: Gaje, OOC, Ancur,Typo(s) dimana-mana/Chapter 1/RnR pleasee...


**Assalammualaikum minna.**

**Saya kembali lagi.**

**Masih ingat dengan saya 'kan?**

**Semoga aja masih deh.**

**Saya telah memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan masa hiatus saya yang lumayan panjang dan segera kembali ke dunia FFn. Kalo dipikir-pikir, memang saya sudah lama banget ndak nulis fic lagi. Tapi sebenernya, saya sekarang sedang menulis sebuah novel. Yah semoga aja berhasil.**

**Oke, kali ini saya kembali dengan membawakan sebuah fic baru. Jadi, saya minta maaf kalo fic yang lama belum dilanjutkan karena saya masih fokus ke novel buatan saya.**

**Mungkin cerita yang saya bawakan kali ini sudah terlalu mainstream, yah layaknya fic saya yang lain deh. Tapi, walau begitu saya berharap kalian semua akan senang dengan fic baru ini walau bakalan membosankan. Kalo senang yah bagus, kalo ndak senang juga ndak masalah deh.**

**Yosh, saya ndak mau banyak bicara lagi, langsung aja baca.**

**Minna, selamat membaca.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang hari yang sangat indah. Cuacanya yang tidak panas dengan udaranya yang sangat sejuk, disertai dengan ratusan –bahkan ribuan – daun yang sedang berguguran. Terlihat sangat indah dan suasananya sangat sejuk. Yah, karena sekarang adalah musim gugur.

Terlihatlah seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi sedang berjalan di bawah guguran daun yang berterbangan. Rambutnya yang berwarna honey blonde dan memakai sebuah earphone di telinganya serta mengenakan sebuah kacamata di wajah stoicnya yang terlihat –lumayan– tampan.

Pemuda tersebut baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya –terlihat dari seragam sekolah yang masih dia kenakan– dan sekarang sedang berjalan menuju sebuah tempat yang biasa dia kunjungi setiap harinya untuk berkumpul bersama sahabatnya.

Kagamine Len. Itulah nama pemuda berambut honey blonde tersebut. Dikenal sebagai pemuda paling dingin di sekolahnya. Jarang berbicara dan banyak yang menganggap suaranya mahal, namun kadang bisa berbicara juga jika bersama dengan para sahabatnya.

Len menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah cafe, cafe yang setiap harinya dia kunjungi untuk berkumpul bersama sahabatnya. Dan karena tidak ingin berlama lagi, diapun segera membuka pintu dan masuk kemudian pergi menuju sahabat-sahabatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Vocaloid &amp; Utauloid ©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Etc.<em>**

**_Cyberloid ©Cyber Keju-ma._**

**_Rate T._**

**_GaJe, OOC, Typo(s) berserakan, Sulit dimengerti, De eL eL._**

**_Don't Like?, Don't Read!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Yo Len," sapa seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca panjang yang dikuncir dua sembari menghampiri Len.

"Hn?" sahut Len datar yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi sambil membaca sebuah manga.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?" tanya gadis itu kepada Len.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Len singkat.

"Haa..." gadis itu menghela nafas, memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya hari nih.

Hatsune Miku. Itulah nama gadis berambut hijau tosca tersebut. Salah satu anggota perkumpulan mereka, dan sekaligus ketua perkumpulan mereka yang sekarang. Dianggap sebagai anggota yang paling jahil, sering membawa kamera untuk mengabadikan momen-momen yang sebenernya agak memalukan namun dianggapnya menyenangkan.

Tidak jauh dari Len dan Miku, terdapat seorang gadis yang berambut pink yang terlihat dewasa, namanya adalah Megurine Luka. Salah satu anggota yang sangat rajin mengerjakan tugasnya, pintar memasak, dan lain sebagainya. Karena sikapnya itulah kadang dia juga dipanggil "Okaa-sama".

Ada lagi, seorang gadis berambut merah darah yang duduk di sebelah Len, namanya adalah Juon Kiku. Orang yang sekarang merangkap sebagai adik angkat Len di grup mereka. Salah satu anggota termuda –untuk saat ini. Sifatnya agak aneh karena tidak bisa diam, kadang bisa terlihat seram, kadang pendiam, dan lain sebagainya.

Ada seorang pemuda yang warna rambutnya mirip dengan Len, namanya Akita Nero. Salah satu anggota lama selain Luka, Miku, dan Kiku. Dan juga dikenal sebagai anggota paling nista karena kemesumannya.

Shion Taito, nama dari seorang pemuda berambut ungu gelap yang duduk di sebelah Nero. Salah satu anggota lama. Anggota yang paling sering menjahili sahabatnya. Sama seperti Kiku, dia juga terbilang yang paling muda.

Ada lagi seorang gadis berambut biru disebelah Luka, namanya Aoki Lapis. Gadis pendiam yang lumayan heboh. Salah satu anggota lama bahkan dia adalah pencetus untuk membuat grup tersebut. Sifatnya gampang berubah-ubah. Dan yah, begitulah.

Kamui Gakupo, pemuda berambut ungu terang yang juga masuk ke dalam anggota lain. Anggota yang dikenal sebagai anggota paling pintar memasak, namun sayangnya otaknya mesum dan karena itu dia sering dimarahi oleh Luka.

Dan di antara mereka yang sedang hadir berkumpul saat ini, ada seorang pemuda berambut putih. Namanya adalah Honne Dell. Superior grup karena dialah yang membuat grup tersebut dan ketua grup yang pertama. Orangnya agak keras dalam berbicara dan yah, begitulah.

Mereka semua terkumpul dalam sebuah grup yang disebut sebagai Cyberloid, grup yang berisikan orang yang hobi dalam menulis sebuah cerita karangan. Tidak hanya mereka bersembilan yang ada di dalam grup tersebut, mungkin masih ada beberapa anggota yang setengah dari jumlah mereka sekarang yang belum hadir, tapi kurang. Mungkin sekitar lima atau enam orang.

"MINNA!" teriak seorang gadis berambut merah darah panjang yang diketahui bernama Juon Kiku tadi.

"Nani?" tanya Miku merespon.

"Bagaimana jika kita bermain ToD?" usul Kiku kepada semua yang ada di sana.

"Lagi?" tanya Nero.

"Setiap hari kita selalu bermain itu," ucap Taito yang seperti bersemangat. Apalagi dia dijuluki "Raja ToD" di Cyberloid.

"Kali ini bukan Truth or Dare, tapi Truth or Die. Nyahahaha..." ucap Kiku dengan bersemangat diikuti tawa aneh di akhirnya.

"Jangan mengada-ada," ucap Len seraya memukul kepala Kiku dengan beberapa lembar kertas yang digulung menjadi satu.

"Ittai.." ucap Kiku kesakitan sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Yah, jika itu ToD, baiklah. Tidak masalah juga," ucap Miku menyetujui usul Kiku.

"Daripada kita bosan, mending bermain ToD saja," ucap Lapis juga menyetujui.

"Aku ikut," ucap Luka yang ikut bermain.

"Dell-kun, kau ikut?" tanya Kiku kepada seorang pemuda berambut putih yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya tidak," jawab Dell singkat.

"Nii-san, kau ikut?" tanya Kiku lagi namun kali ini kepada Len.

"Kali ini, aku ikut," ucap Len seraya menutup manganya dan mulai menghadap mereka semua.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai dari Nii-san," ucap Kiku yang menyuruh Len untuk memulai permainan.

"Baiklah," ucap Len setuju dan memulai permainan.

Len menatap satu persatu anggota Cyberloid yang ikut bermain Truth or Dare dengan tatapan datarnya. Hingga akhirnya, mata Len berhenti bergerak dan tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut pink panjang yang bernama Luka.

"Luka, Truth or Dare?" tanya Len santai.

"Etto..." jawab Luka bingung sembari menggaruk pipinya dan juga berpikir, "Truth," lanjut Luka memutuskan pilihannya.

"Hmm..." Len berpikir ingin memberikan pertanyaan apa kepada Luka dan kemudian terlintaslah sebuah pertanyaan aneh di pikirannya, "Luka, hidungmu mancung atau pesek?" tanya Len yang berhasil membuat semua yang ada di sana terkejut –bahkan kejang-kejang. Terkecuali Miku yang kini tertawa dengan kerasnya sambil memukul-mukul meja.

"Bilang saja kau ingin bertanya apakah Luka cantik atau tidak," ucap Lapis tersenyum aneh.

"Aku tidak perduli soal itu. Aku cuma ingin tau hidungnya saja," balas Len dengan santai.

"Etto... Mama bilang hidungku mancung. Tapi sepertinya tidak. Jadi, aku tidak tahu," jawab Luka sembari memegang hidungnya sendiri.

"Baiklah. Luka, lanjut," ucap Len menyuruh Luka melanjutkan permainan.

Luka menganggukan kepalanya mengerti dan kemudian menatap satu persatu seluruh anggota Cyberloid. Dan matanya terhenti saat melihat seorang pria berambut honey blonde seperti Len namun bukan Len, melainkan Nero.

"Hoi Nero, Truth or Dare?" tanya Luka menantang.

"Dare," jawab Nero dengan beraninya.

"Hee..." ucap Luka tersenyum aneh, "Baiklah jika begitu. Tolong gunakan kata "Cyiin~" di setiap akhir kalimat yang kau ucapkan sampai permainan selesai," lanjut Luka menyuruh Nero dengan senyum kemenangan terpampang di wajahnya.

"HAH?!" teriak Nero shock.

Semua yang ada disana –terkecuali Len– tertawa membayangkan Nero menggunakan kata "Cyiin~" di setiap akhir kalimat yang dia ucapkan. Terlebih lagi Miku yang suara tawanya semakin keras dan kemudian mengeluarakan sebuah kamera legendaris yang dia namai Sepiroth Curcol untuk mengabadikan moment yang menurutnya indah.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku mengerti ," ucap Nero agak kesal namun dia tahu kini mereka masih ada di dalam permainan.

"Kau harus menggunakannya sekarang," ucap Luka mengingatkan.

"Baiklah cyiin~" ucap Nero mulai mengikuti aturan permainan.

"Baiklah, lanjut," ucap Luka menyuruh Nero melanjutkan permainan.

"Oke cyiin~" ucap Nero seraya menatap semua anggota yang ada. Dan matanya pun terhenti dan menatap ke arah gadis berambut biru pendek, Aoki Lapis.

"Lapis-san, Truth or Dare cyiin~" tanya Nero menantang Lapis.

"Hmm... Truth," jawab Lapis sedikit lama karena berpikir terlebih dahulu.

"Hoo... Menurut Lapis-san, Len-san itu orang yang seperti apa?" tanya Nero langsung.

"Kalau menurutku sih baik sih, tapi aneh. Soalnya aku di sekolah punya teman laki-laki yang mirip dengan dia juga," jawab Lapis dengan jelas.

"Hoo... Souka," ucap Nero mengangguk mengerti. Dan tanpa disadarinya, sebuah buku terbang ke arah wajahnya.

"Hoi Nero, kau harusnya menggunakan "Cyiin~"," ucap Luka memperingati.

"Ahh... gomen. Lupa cyiin~" ucap Nero dan tanpa lupa menambahkan "Cyiin~" diakhir kalimatnya.

"Baiklah Lapis, lanjut," ucap Luka.

"Baiklah," ucap Lapis seraya mengangguk mengerti.

Tidak seperti yang lain, sepertinya Lapis tidak melihat ke setiap anggota yang ikut bermain lagi. Dia sudah merencanakan kepada siapa dia memberikan tantangan.

"Taito, Truth or Dare?" tanya Lapis kepada Taito.

"Never choose "Dare"," jawab Taito percaya diri dengan pilihannya.

"Hee... Kalau begitu, siapa orang yang kau sukai di Cyberloid?" tanya Lapis sambil menyeringai aneh.

"Hmm... Kiku-san saja deh," jawab Taito tanpa pikir panjang.

"Hoi Kiku, kau dengar itu?" tanya Miku yang masih fokus dengan pekerjaannya mengbadaikan setiap moment yang dianggapnya indah sambil terus tertawa.

"Na-ni?" ucap Kiku sambil tersenyum manis, namun aura di sekitarnya gelap.

"Baiklah, lanjut!" teriak Lapis bersemangat.

Mereka terus melanjutkan permainan mereka hingga pada akhirnya, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore. Sepertinya mereka lupa dengan waktu.

"Aku selesai," ucap Len yang sepertinya mulai bosan.

"Aku juga," ucap Lapis ikut-ikutan.

"Baiklah. Kita juga sudah cukup lama bermain, jadi lebih baik berhenti sekarang," ucap Kiku yang sepertinya juga bosan.

"Yosh minna! Hari ini banyak dapet moment indah. Akan kusimpan dengan baik. Xixixixix..." ucap Miku dengan diakhiri tawa anehnya.

"Aku ingin menulis cerita lagi," ucap Len seraya meletakkan sebuah laptop di atas meja menyalakannya.

"Aku ingin mengerjakan tugas," ucap Luka seraya mengeluarkan buku dari tas yang dia bawa dan meletakannya di atas meja.

"Aku pulang," ucap Dell seraya bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju luar cafe.

"Yah, sepertinya aku juga akan menulis cerita juga," ucap Nero seraya menyalakan laptopnya yang sudah berada di atas meja.

"Aku mau bermain game," ucap Taito yang pergi ntah kemana.

"Download anime," ucap Gakupo yang sedari tidak jelas kegiatannya.

Yah, sepertinya mereka kini tengah sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Terlihat lumayan hening suasana di antara mereka kini.

Tanpa disadari, hari ini kini mulai gelap. Cafe tersebut juga sudah terlihat sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang tersisa. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan orang-orang tersbut adalah anggota Cyberloid yang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

"Sepertinya kita harus pulang sekarang. Sudah malam," ucap Kiku mengingatkan yang lain.

"Benar. Sebaiknya kita pulang. Besok berkumpul seperti biasa," ucap Luka menyetujui ucapan Kiku.

"Ya sudah," ucap Len dan mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Yang lain juga terlihat sama dengan Len, mengemasi barang-barang mereka masing-masing dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Yosh minna. Sampai ketemu besok," ucap Miku seraya berlari keluar cafe terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkan yang lain.

"Jaa," pamit Len dengan singkat dan nada datarnya kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan yang lain dan keluar dari cafe.

Len berjalan di tengah gemerlapnya lampu jalanan yang menerangi kota di malam hari. Dengan angin yang berhembus kencang dan menyapu daun-daun yang berguguran yang membuat daun-daun itu berterbangan di udara.

Malam itu terasa sangat dingin untuk Len, sama seperti dengan hatinya yang sedingin es. Namun untungnya setiap hari dia selalu mengenakan sebuah jaket ketika berpergian.

Untuk sejenak, Len menghentikan langkah kakinya dan kemudian menatap langit yang dipenuhi dengan bintang-bintang yang bersinar serta diselimuti oleh sinar rembulan yang menerangi langit di malam itu.

Len terdiam, dan mengingat sebuah kenangan masa lalu seraya menatap langit malam. Dia mengingat bayangan gadis yang ada di masa lalunya.

Len tau seharusnya dia tidak melakukan ini, mengingat sekarang dia memiliki seorang tunangan. Namun gadis yang dulu ada di masa lalunya jugalah seseorang yang berharga untuknya. Untuk itu dia tidak bisa melupakannya.

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, Len akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk pulang kerumahnya. Karena dia tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi untuk segera pulang dan tidur secepatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, pada siang hari, berkumpulah anggota Cyberloid di cafe yang biasanya menjadi tempat mereka berkumpul. Namun berbeda kali ini, karena anggota yang hadir lebih banyak dari kemarin.

Terlihat Len melakukan aktivitasnya yang seperti biasa di tempat duduk yang paling dia sukai, yaitu di paling pojok dan bersebelahan dengan jendela.

"Hooo... hari ini ada SeeU," ucap Luka sambil manatap seorang gadis berambut pirang dan mengenakan sepasang nekomimi di kepalanya.

"Iyah," jawab gadis berambut pirang tadi sambil yang dipanggil SeeU tadi dan tersenyum manis.

"Hei, ada apa dengan Len-san?" tanya Nero terheran-heran melihat Len yang sedang menatap semut yang sedang berbaris di jendela.

"Mungkin dia sedang berbicara dengan para semut," ucap Miku menyimpulkan.

"Berbicara?" tanya Nero semakin heran.

"Kurang lebih seperti Len bertanya kepada semut, "Wat ar yu duin' hir?" lalu semut berkata, "Ar yu oke? " lalu Len menjawab, "No wat wat,". Seperti itulah," jawa Miku sambil mengilustrasikan percakapan Len dengan semut dengan bahasa Inggrisnya yang melantur dan berhasil membuat Nero sweatdrop.

"MINNA!" teriak seorang gadis bernama Kiku dari arah pintu masuk cafe dengan suaranya yang melengking dan berhasil membuat semua orang yang ada di sana mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya.

"KIKU!" teriak Lapis membalas teriakan Kiku.

"LAPIS-CHAN!" teriak Kiku yang juga membalas terikan Lapis.

"Kiku, ada apa?" tanya Luka heran.

"Miku, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan," ucap Kiku seraya menyeret Miku keluar dari cafe.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Taito yang tidak tahu apa-apa, namun saya tidak ada satupun yang menjawab.

Setelah beberapa menit Kiku dan Miku keluar, akhirnya tidak lama kemudian mereka berdua kembali masuk ke dalam cafe dengan membawa seseorang lainnya.

"Minna, kita kedatangan anggota baru," ucap Miku dengan senangnya.

"Silahkan perkenalkan diri," ucap Kiku kepada gadis yang ada di sebelahnya.

"A-Ano..." ucap gadis baru itu dengan malu-malu.

"Silahkan saja. Tidak usah takut," ucap Miku seraya tersenyum kepada gadis itu.

"Su-Sukone Tei desu. Yo-yoroshiku," ucap gadis itu yang baru saja memberitahukan namanya adalah Sukone Tei.

"Yoroshiku," ucap semua yang ada di sana –minus Len– dan mulai meperkenalkan diri satu persatu.

Len menatap gadis anggota baru trsebut. Seakan terpesona dengan rambut yang panjang berwarna putih seperti salju dan bola matanya yang merah seperti batu Ruby.

Tanpa ada satupun yang menydarinya, Len ternsenyum tipis dan mengumamkan sebuah kata dengan nada yang hampr tidak bisa didengar oleh siapapun...

"Manis..."

_**.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>~To be Continue~<strong>

* * *

><p>Yosh, inilah fic baru saya.<p>

Maaf kalo kurang memuasakan.

Saya ingin berterima kasih kepada Shiroi Karen dkk karena sudah membantu saya dalam pembuatan fic ini. Sekaligus ingin berterima kasih kepada Shirota Sakuya yang secara khusus sudah memberikan dukungan kepada saya untuk kembali menulis di dunia FFn.

Saya juga mau membuat sebuah pengumaman, seperti yang sudah saya katakan sebelumnya tadi di atas, saat ini saya sedang dalam pembuatan sebuah novel. Saya ingi berterima kasih lagi kepada Shiroi Karen dkk karena mau mendukung saya dalam pembuatan novel ini dan sekali lagi sebuah terima kasih khusus kepada Shirota Sakuya.

Nah, saya juga ingin meminta dukungan kalian semua dalam pembuatan novel pertama saya. Semoga bisa berhasil.

Yah, hanya itu yang ingin saya sampaikan.

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat semua sahabat-sahabat saya yang sudah mau memberikan dukungan kepada saya. Dan juga minta maaf jika fic di atas kurang memuaskan.

Oke, sekian dari saya. Lebih dan kurangnya tolong di maafkan.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih.

Sampai ketemu di chapter atau fic selanjutnya.


End file.
